Digital content providers increasingly place digital content on the Internet and in other digital forums. For example, some search engines strategically place images or videos (and corresponding text) within or by search results. In another context, some social networking systems place images or videos (and corresponding text) in newsfeeds or on user's profile pages. In both search results and newsfeeds—as well as in many other digital forums—a digital content provider may repeatedly place the same or related digital content items before different users as part of a campaign to deliver digital content items to a target audience.
Such digital content items elicit varying reactions from network users depending on the digital content items' various specifications. While one digital content item's content may prompt thousands or millions of users to download an application, another digital content item's content may have little impact on users' download of an application. In addition to creative content, each digital content item may include a range of different specifications—from schedules for delivery to demographic targeting—that may produce varying amounts of website traffic, conversions, or some other measure of the digital content item's effectiveness.
Some firms and organizations create tens, hundreds, or thousands of digital content items with varying specifications in search of a combination that increases a digital content item or campaign's effectiveness. In some cases, a digital content provider (or its client firm or organization) may attempt to recapture the effectiveness (or change a digital content item's impact) by duplicating one or more digital content items. By contrast, in other cases, a digital content provider, firm, or organization may duplicate and modify one or more digital content items to hopefully improve their effectiveness.
To facilitate duplicating such digital content items, digital content providers often provide an interface that captures or facilitates duplication requests. Some conventional interfaces, however, limit a client to duplication requests for only one or a few digital content items at a time. Relatedly, some conventional interfaces include various menus, tools, and other options that a user must navigate through to select and identify different digital content items and corresponding specifications for duplication. Such conventional interfaces are tedious for clients to use. Additionally, some such conventional interfaces require client devices and digital content providers' servers to exchange numerous requests and responses to duplicate multiple digital content items. These numerous requests and responses increase both the load and timing that a digital content provider's servers must bear or consume to duplicate multiple digital content items.